In the House of Darcia
by Phylli
Summary: Tin is good by herself. She rules the streets of Subzero city, can handle her own without breaking a sweat and is also to an extent, content with her life. That is until a new pack comes to town and jumbles her world. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!


In the House of Darcia

Summary: Tin is good by herself. She rules the streets of Subzero city, can handle her own without breaking a sweat and is also to an extent, content with her life. That is until a new pack comes to town and jumbles her world.

Discaimer:Fortunately i do not own Wolf Rain(though i SO wish i did) because if i did, it would suck.

wARNING:Slow start.

* * *

**It was a record! Finally after two years of incessant wandering and searching, I had found a place I belonged. Okay, maybe that is a bit much .Belong?No. I don't belong in a pack of humans but I do fit in and that is all that counts. It's just my luck that a runt with doe brown eyes just had to ruin the streak.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

"Tin, watch it!"

Senna my partner yelled as a rain of bullets fell towards me. Gun powder and blood filled the air as our two captives tried their best to defend themselves, and for the most part, it was working. My body slammed against a rusty old garbage can just in time to avoid a critical hit. A hiss slipped through my teeth as pain flared up my arm at where I had been grazed. I could hear Senna gasp from over the bullets.

"Tin, you okay?"

He yelled as a snarl escaped through my teeth. _Freaking pricks, they just wait until I sink my claws into them_, I snark to myself and mentally push away the fire in my arm. It was just a graze. Nothing serious, I told myself as a warm, sweet stench filled my nose.

At least I wasn't breakable…not as easily as Senna was anyway.

Through gritted teeth, I smiled at the boy with the curly hair and gun. His dirt smudged face was one of complete surprise and shock.

Ah, to be human. So naïve.

"Yeah kid, just cover me," I yelled as bullets continued to ricochet off the dented metal. Out the corner of my eye I could see that the street behind us was deserted. It had been complete bad luck that we had to corner these bastards into an alley. Animals, even humans, were their most dangerous with their back against the wall.

Bullets continued to fly for a couple of seconds before the rain suddenly ended. My ears pricked. This was my cue!

"Senna!"

It was a warning and his starting point. The boy of fifteen nodded and positioned his scrap of metal. He better not miss or I was in a world of hurt!

My feet were silent even as I ran towards the punks who were stupid enough to mess with my boss, the local drug lord, Cheech. They were also fast, before one of the men could even load his weapon properly, I was on him. He wasn't fast or strong, not with his slow human reflexes and strength, and was down for the count in no time. It was the other punk I had to worry about now, but it didn't look like I had time to worry. By the time I turned, my hand fresh from the wound, the gun was cocked and ready.

I could say my life flashed before my eyes but it didn't. It would have been a bunch of BS any way. Instead as the bastard leaned forward, his eyes tiny in his state of panic at the deed I had just done. He snarled.

"You bit-"

And then his blood was splattered against the pavement.

Lovely.

I looked back, regaining a breath I never even knew I was holding.

"You okay?"

Senna was standing, looking woozy. His face turned a weird shade of green.

"I-is he dead, the poor boy asked, stepping forward with uneasy steps. I frowned, glancing at the body in distaste. It twitched and groaned while red pooled out of its shoulder.

I shrugged, "Nah" before walking up to Senna and blocked his view. I didn't dare touch him (though he did look like he needed a nice sisterly hug…or a puke bucket )(I sometimes forget he is so young) the magic would wear off if I did.

Senna looked grateful for the intervention and news. He sighed.

"That's good."

"Not for him."

And it was true.

Cheech was going to do a lot more then kill him.


End file.
